Mob Wife
by HersDixon
Summary: You were bred and groomed for this life. You were born to have this position, now claim it. Own it and love it. You are the trophy wife and perfect mother and you keep your family tied together. Without you, there is nothing but chaos. Forget the world and the police. This is your family despite the blood on their hands. You were made for this you are a mob wife.
1. Prologue

**Mob Wife**

Prologue

I would kill for the one I loved and I would fight and die for them, if it meant that they would live another day. I've never killed someone before and I didn't know how strong the urge to take a gun and point it at someone's head was until now. The power you felt in your hand, the trigger weighing down your finger as you held onto it desperately having the will to pull it back. How rigid and straight your arm would point with it as anger swept your entire body until you saw red.

Knowing that it would be wrong to end this person's life but not giving a damn about your soul if only to get revenge on them or to avenge someone. To kill them before they touched your loved one. My breathe evened out and my arm stopped shaking finally after a minute when I realized if I didn't do this then I would die and everyone I loved would be killed after.

My eyes filled with tears as I raised the gun and pointed it a little past _his _head. I needed my aim to be right and true and hit my intended target.

"You can kill him Isabella." James smiled seductively and kept his arm wrapped around Edward's neck. My tears didn't stop as I kept both eyes open and looked through the scope. I put my hand and cupped the base of my other hand that kept hold of the gun and aimed.

"Forgive me…" I aimed and held the gun steady. I heard the gun go off and stared as they both fell to the ground. The dead silence filled the room and my sobbing took over.

I was bred and groomed for this life. I knew all the decisions that I needed to make but I wasn't ready for every sacrifice that was needed in order to keep my family safe. I was disgusted with myself and I never wanted to lead this life the way I had, the life of a mob wife.

**Continue? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Mob Wife**

**Chapter One:** _La __principessa reale_

I was born and bred for my family specifically. I was a pawn in a game for a throne that belonged to only one man and would remain in his power for as long as he lived until the day he took his last breathe. My father wanted an alliance between families and with that alliance they would raise the other families' son to the top of the food chain and we would hold all of the cards. There would be shared power between two houses to take down another one.

We didn't live in the sixteenth century; in fact it was the twenty-first century. Families still feuded and were squashed and taken down by others. People thought it was barbaric back then how they would scheme and ruin the other but now we had guns and less rules. No code of ethics except for one but then again they had that too, family above all else. That was our one unspoken and unbreakable rule.

I sighed and walked from my room and down the hallway towards the kitchen. Tonight was a large banquet that we were holding in order to celebrate a 'business' deal that had gone down in Europe that had put two families on the map, on everyone's map. This included the news, charity organizations, schools, the internet, and of course the police. My dress was olive green that came right above my knees and I wore black lace leggings and stilettoes. The top was tight and fitted to me and I had a chunky olive and gold necklace. It was in fashion, my hair was down in waves which reached my back, and I knew my best friend would kill me if I didn't wear it after she had made it for me.

I grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the waitress's and pushed open a side door to the party. Men were in tuxedos and women in cocktail dresses of all sorts. It really liked like everyone was having a blast. If you were on the inside though you knew that secretly all of them were dying to leave and keep themselves far away from everyone else. They were scared of messing up and screwing up things for their family.

I smiled and waved a few times at some of the passing women and quickly headed over to the corner where I knew I was safe. I spotted my best friend Rosalie and her husband Emmett who worked for my dad. I quickly walked over there and grabbed onto her pulling her into a hug.

"Thank god you are here, I thought I was going to get stuck socializing with a few old birds" she giggled and kissed my cheeks. I did the same and just rolled my eyes at her before sitting down right next to her.

"Like I could leave you, besides I think my dad would freak out". We had started to talk about things and Emmett took that as his cue to leave and head over to my dad and his father Carlisle Cullen. Our families had been friends for ages and it had stayed that way.

"So, how is everything for you two?" I asked her seriously.

"They're great to an extent…it's just really hard when he's away. The uncertainty of everything is taking its toll on certain aspects of our marriage. I scream at him like crazy before he leaves and by the time he comes home it's like it never happened and I'm just glad he's there." Rosalie said throwing her hands in the air. She hadn't signed up for this life just like I didn't but she wasn't bred into the lifestyle. She used to be a waitress at a little diner but Emmet was smitten the day he met her.

"I don't know how you do it Rosie…" I trailed off, I really didn't.

"You'll do it one day too" she took a sip of her champagne "and you will do better than I but you will worry far more than me" and I knew she was right. My future husband was going to be…well very powerful.

"That may be but I'll be a nervous wreck and I'll need you to hold me down", I smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her up. I knew she was worried about Emmet constantly and it wasn't usually acceptable if a woman walked over to all the men unless she was in the inner circle. Fortunately I was part of that and walked over with her towards my father and the others.

We made our way through the crowd towards the small group of men. They all stood up like gentleman while rose went straight to Emmett and I joined my dad's side. He pulled me against him and wrapped his arm around me. I smiled up at him and handed him my glass of champagne.

"Pumpkin, what do we owe the surprise" he smiled, and it was genuine. He never minded when I came over while they talked business and he knew when I brought Rosie that it was okay too.

"Just wanted to drop by for a few moments to see my favorite guys", I laughed and looked at Charlie, my father, and Carlisle. It was true actually though, they were my favorite guys in the world. They would protect me to the end and I would do anything for them. I was close to both of them in a father daughter manner that is. "I also wanted to ask Mr. Cullen if Esme was around anywhere. I wanted to steal her holiday cookie recipe", I teased and hugged my dad.

"Oh you know she'll find you, she can't stop raving about you two cooking together last week. I think she may trade me in for you Bella", Carlisle laughed and threw his head back before taking a sip of his scotch.

"Oh, a house with just us two? What great cooking that would be? How about I re-fill your drinks" I swiped both my dad and Carlisle's scotches and headed over to the bar. That would give Rosie some time to just stay with Emmett a big longer while they all talked. I got to the bar and the scotches were getting taken care of.

"Miss Swan?" I turned around at the sound of my name and saw one of the members of the other family. The Volturi family to be exact and it was Aro's son James. He had been trying to strike a deal with my dad to marry me off to his son but my father wouldn't have any of it.

"What brings this unexpected pleasure James?" I plastered a fake smile on my face and James smiled and leaned down towards my ear and started to whisper.

"Why wouldn't I want to bring pleasure to a brown eyed beauty like you?" His voice was revolting and I shivered in disgust. I turned away quickly and grabbed the scotches from the bartender and started to walk away.

"Walking away so soon?" He put his arm on my shoulder and went to go pull me around toward him, his fingers dug into my shoulder and I wasn't happy with it.

"Excuse me" someone growled and had their hand wrapped around his wrist and started bending it backwards. I felt relief course through me as I watched Edward pull James hand off of me. He growled and pushed him away once more and put his hand on the small of my back nudging me towards my father and the rest of our side of the family.

I didn't question it or stay to see what he was going to say but when I returned with the scotch I turned around to see them very close to each other whispering. Neither looked pleased and I saw Edward open his jacket slightly and James peak down. His face drained white. I guess he didn't realize that when our security checked everyone and there was not allowed to be weapons here that our families still got to keep theirs. Edwards hawk was probably in his jacket resting against his side like always, he never went anywhere without it.

"Pumpkin?" my dad raised his eyebrow and nodded in the direction of them.

"James was talking to me and grabbed me when I walked away. Edward simply intervened" I replied and sat down on the arm of one of the empty chairs. Edward had returned and sat in the seat of the arm I was sitting in.

"Everything is taken care of son?" Carlisle asked, that was Carlisle's son and heir, with a cold hard face on. Edward simply nodded and took a sip of his drink. Rosalie looked pleased with everyone so I figured it was our time to head out. I didn't really care to hear their chatter about what was their next target. I gave her the nod and she got up said her goodbyes and left and I sat there for a few moments while she went to find Esme probably.

I leaned down and kissed Edwards cheek "Thank you" I whispered and he looked over at me and smiled. It had been one of his signature smiles that he reserved for me which gave off a thousand different meanings that only we got. He and I had been close since I was around sixteen and he was near twenty three. It was odd that we had become close but I was mature for my age and he was immature. I was now twenty one years old and he was seven years older than me. We had remained close but only as friends and nothing more.

It wasn't that he wasn't attractive, he was very attractive but I was plain compared to the other girls in our world. He would become my husband but it would only be in name and nothing else. I knew we would share a bed but that would only be for an heir and he would fall in love with someone else. He had many conquests, a lot here even tonight. None of them were stupid though to try to upset me especially at a family even that my family was hosting.

I slid off the seat and kissed Carlisle cheeks then my fathers and gave Emmett a little wave. I headed off towards the other side of the room where Esme and my mother were gossiping with Rosie.

"There's my baby!" my mother cried, drunk already. I smiled as she pulled me closer to all of them. We gossiped as our source of amusement especially when it involved some of the most plastic looking women ever.

"Oh my Bella", Esme smiled and pulled me next to her in the seat. We huddled up together while my mom had taken Rosalie off to show her some new clothes she got.

"Esme, are you happy?" I asked quietly. It was a very controversial question but I knew Esme would always be honest with me.

"Yes, I dare say I am. I couldn't ask for anything more, you know we met when I was sixteen and I was smitten with him but he didn't know it and either did I. We fell in love though throughout the years and well now we have two wonderful children together and we've accomplished so much. I dare say I'm not happy but content" She sighed happily and I saw her look over at her husband. His head automatically turned to see her as if they were in tune and he winked and smiled. I would say she was about to faint if she hadn't been sitting with me.

They still were teenagers in love and it was a refreshing sight to see.

"So you wouldn't take anything back?" I asked.

"Never, everything that has happened to us has brought us together in ways I never imagined. Good and bad have tried to tear us apart and bring us back together and we always come up on top. We have some luck but even without that I wouldn't trade this life for the world" She grinned and I stared over at Edward. Could I grow to be in love with this idea? She did and maybe I would too. His eyes met mine and he smiled. I smiled back, being friendly of course, and gave that small finger wave. He just chuckled and went back to the meeting.

"EVERYONE DOWN!"

I looked out the window and saw five black cars outside as the windows started to roll down. My eyes widened and I grabbed onto Esme and flung us to the ground. She pulled me and her under a table and covered my head and hers with her hands.

I peeked up to see all of the men pulling the women into corners and our families pulling out their guns and firing back. Someone threw something into the building and I saw smoke coming from it. Shit it was going to be a raid. I coughed and tried to shield Esme and me as much as possible from the smoke so we stayed low.

"Bella we need to get out of here" she screamed over everyone as they all scattered and ran around. I felt the table being lifted and Carlisle stuck his hand out pulling us both up and pulling us behind him. Smoke was everywhere and it was getting in our eyes. Esme was coughing heavily and he pulled her into his chest trying to cover her mouth. She held onto me tightly while he ran with us to a different wing of the house. I heard gun shots and a few screams along the way until I saw little Alice coming down the steps from my room upstairs. That was Esme and Carlisle's daughter; I looked over to see Edward scoop her up and ran over towards us.

"Take mom I'll take the girls to the safe house" he yelled and pulled me from Esme and to his side. I held onto his shirt, he had taken off his coat jacket, and ran with him while we got closer to my basement. I could hear my mother and Rosalie behind the door as we knocked furiously. He handed Alice to them and got me inside but not before kissing my forehead.

"Everyone, get into the cellar!" my mother commanded. She was second in charge really to Esme. The god-father and his wife though were always put away somewhere differently. Our family headed into the basement along with the Cullen women. My mom and I stayed up though and got out two handguns and kept them pointed at the door. We didn't move or budge and just stayed there while we heard screams. The door was locked up tight and made of steel but we were prepared for the worst.

We stayed that way for what seemed like hours. I was ready to sit down and cry when I heard something flung against the door. I quickly fixed my stance and held the gun up aimed at the door. My eyes were wide and waiting. My mother was rigid and looked beyond pissed, she loved parties and these fucks just ruined hers.

The door was pushed open and we both raised our guns and pointed but I let a sigh of relief come over me when it was my dad and Edward. They stormed the room and quickly opened up the cellar getting everyone out. This meant that we had to leave soon. Alice was given to me, she was already asleep and she stayed against my shoulder. Edward quickly got us moving along with my dad and mom. We were probably headed to the private jet so we could go to our safe house in Washington. Chicago wasn't safe at the moment.

Edward and I boarded our own private small plane. Emmet and Rosalie were already on it and the men flew it while Rosalie and I took turns letting Alice sleep on us and trying to keep her calm. She was too young to understand but when I was her age I knew what this was all about I just didn't understand why.

This was my life, living in fear for my family and being shot at whenever the time was right for any other family. Everyone went their separate ways including my parents, since they were second in command to Carlisle and Esme.

I didn't know if I was ready for everything that I knew would happen but I had to try.


	3. Chapter 2

**Mob Wife**

**Chapter Two: **Breakfast and Work

We arrived safely in Washington and headed towards the small town of forks right outside of port Angela's. We rode in armored vehicles and Edward kept an arm around both of us, his grip was like a death grip and Emmet drove with Rosie in the front, their fingers intertwined. I was envious of their relationship, a lot less stress but still just as dangerous.

I smiled slightly and closed my eyes resting my head against Edward's shoulder. I don't know how long we had driven in order to lose anyone but soon we had come across a cabin in the woods where Esme and Carlisle were probably while my parents took care of things back in Chicago and settled it down and then we would return back. Most likely we would only be here for a few months.

I yawned and stretched just as we pulled up into the driveway and sat up slightly rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I couldn't wait to get into pajamas and just try to fall asleep in a nice warm bed. Emmett had little Alice in his arms before I could even know what was happening. Rosie and I were almost dead on our feet as we linked arms and walked towards the house together. Edward walked right behind us not letting us get too far ahead of him while he got on his cellphone and was swearing up a storm in Italian.

I pursed my lips when we got into the house and noticed stairs. I didn't want to climb those bad boys in my heels especially after this. Rosie winked and walked towards the back of the house where Emmett was and I sighed and started heading up the steps. I had been here once and my room was upstairs to the back left with a balcony overlooking the backyard which was nice. I yawned and felt arms on my thighs. I was ready to turn around and slap whoever touched me but I was up in Edwards arms.

He had always taken care of me even when I was younger and I didn't realize why until a few years back when my mom talked to me about marrying him. He would make a good husband I'll give him that, well at least until he finds a mistress on the side. I just wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked up the rest of the steps and brought me into an unfamiliar bedroom. I guess we were doubling up for protection? It was pretty unneeded here though considering no one but a few select people who were close in the family knew about this.

I didn't question it and he handed me a tee shirt and some fresh boxers to sleep in. He left the room into the adjoining bathroom and I changed quickly and slid into bed and cuddled the pillow. Around twenty minutes later I was drifting off to bed when I felt the bed dip next to me and I felt him wrap his arms around me. The last time we slept this way was when his grandmother had passed. He was a wreck and he said he wanted to hold something. I crawled into his bed when I walked into his room and he just automatically wrapped his arms around me. This was only last year too.

I knew that when he cuddled it meant he was afraid and scared. He would never admit it though and I wouldn't say a word. We would just cuddle and everything would be right in the world.

"Edward?"

"Yeah baby doll?"

"I don't know what I'd do without you" and it was true. He had always been my rock and protector since I was old enough to remember him.

"You don't have to find out, now sleep" He buried his face in my hair and I fell asleep shortly after.

**-Morning-**

I stretched and my eyes fluttered open, I wasn't in my room for sure, and looked around. One hand went into my hair and I realized I must look terrible. I knew my makeup would probably be smeared and my hair was probably all over. I groaned and flopped back down on the bed, the sheets were so nice. They were Egyptian cotton by the feel and I laid there for at least five minutes just basking in the morning. I hadn't forgotten last night but I was so used to it that it didn't faze me as much as it should have.

I stretched my legs and toes out wiggling them. I looked over at the empty space next to me. A small yellow sticky note was on the pillow. I rolled over onto that side so that I was on my stomach and plucked the sticky note from the pillow.

_Baby Doll,_

_I have a morning meeting in Seattle with my father. We should come back soon but if I'm not back before you wake up then good morning baby doll and breakfast is downstairs with my mother. Stay in the house and I'll be back for you later. I'm sure you'll be in the library. _

I grinned slightly at this, he knew exactly where I stayed the last time we had come here or whenever we had to go to a safe house.

_I know how much you love that damn cat too so I'm having Jenks send him in his little crate to the house. What was its bloody name again? Whiskers, Mittens…_

He knew his name was Darcy, Mr. Darcy to be exact, and it was him who bought me that 'bloody cat'. I was excited though that Darcy was going to be coming since we didn't have time to get him into the airplane.

_Yours, _

_Edward_

I rolled over in bed and took the note with me and jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway to my room to put it in my drawers. I hid it under some of my scarves that I wore. It seems that my clothes had been brought in the small amount of time I was asleep and already unpacked for me. We had quick service that's for sure.

I looked at my door which was closed and grabbed my cigarettes and headed out to the balcony. I lit one up and just sat on my small couch outside. The seasons hadn't done a thing to the forest view, every season, any time it was amazing. It would soon be winter and the leaves bare but for now the fall colorful leaves made the forest look beautiful. The smell of fall was in the air along with Marlboro smoke but that was another story.

I sat up and crossed my legs Indian style on the couch and just let the beauty around me sink in. Esme sure knew how to pick peaceful spots and she had done my room when they had bought this house. There were multiple safe houses around the United States and world for us. If they weren't here they were in Europe somewhere and if they weren't there we had only one in Africa. I wasn't exactly sure of all the locations but I knew generally where they were.

I looked behind me and noticed the clock, it was probably time when Edward would get home soon and I wanted to check on Esme. I got up and walked through the house, still in my pajamas from last night, until I got to the kitchen and saw her baking. I leaned against the door frame and waited for her to notice me. You could tell she was frazzled by the frantic movements and the small amount of mumbling she had been doing to herself.

"Oh sweetie, you're up good. Cookies?" she held up the bowl of batter, a smile plastered on her face.

I walked over pulled the bowl form her hands and set it on the counter before turning around and pulling her into a tight hug. She had her arms around me and I heard her soft crying. She was second head of her family and of our whole family.

I pulled away slightly but still kept her close.

"How about we make breakfast for lunch, kind of like a brunch? The boys will be home and we'll get Alice up and spend time with her. Rosie can come help us too and then we'll have family time okay. My parents will probably come here and even my cat is coming. Just us against the world" I told her seriously and she nodded wiping her tears away that she cried. I smiled and started to help her get the batter for the cookies ready while she got herself settled. It was a pajama day today and I wasn't about to get out of them.

I made the cookies when I heard a car pull up. The chocolate chip cookies were starting to bake and they were done right. Each ball was almost done the exact same size and spread apart perfectly. Alice was going to love that especially with some nice cold milk but only after brunch. I started to

Arms wrapped around my middle and I jumped slightly before I felt Edward bury his face against my shoulder. He must have had a tougher day then I had thought. I turned around in his arms and hugged him back tightly like I had done to his mother a few moments ago.

"Baby doll" he whispered against my hair and I smiled and pulled him through the house up to his room. He needed down time before we all talked. We had to find out who had done this and a plan of action that followed which I'm sure my father, Carlisle, and he talked about.

I grabbed him a fresh clean shirt and a pair of pajama pants and dropped them on the bed. I walked into his bathroom while I'm sure he was getting dressed. I grabbed him his pills which I see were untouched so he must have woken up too early. He had gotten into the habit of taking mutli-vitamins and fish oil and a few other things after his grandmother had given him a two hour lecture about how he could die early if he didn't take better care of himself. I poured him some water in one of the disposable Dixie cups and walked back into the room. He was changed and waiting on the bed patiently.

"Take these and come downstairs when you are done. I'm going to start brunch with Rosie and your mother" I smiled and left the room and headed back downstairs. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and Rosie had gotten out of bed and was wearing the biggest grin ever. Esme joined us soon after at the kitchen table and we all had our coffee.

"So I take it you two…?" I trailed off and Rosalie laughed and nodded.

"Last night was amazing; despite everything he was just so attentive and animalistic. My toes are permanently curled" she giggled and Esme just cracked up and almost spit out her coffee.

"Oh that reminds me of Carlisle's first time after something like this. He didn't let me leave the bed for the week. Just wait till you two are married Bella dear. If I know my son, he is worse than his father when it comes to being protective" Esme grinned and got up to start grabbing the ingredients out of the refrigerator.

I blushed and I'm sure I was as red as one of the tomatoes on the counter.

"Oh don't think I didn't notice you weren't in your room when I came to check on my kids last night. I knew that boy couldn't keep you too far away from him" she smirked and looked over at me from her shoulder.

I just smiled and looked down at my coffee.

"Well you raised the boy right." I laughed and got up to help her.

"I'm just glad mines as well behaved as your guys. Ever since we got together a few years ago he hasn't looked at a single girl and treats me like a princess" Rosalie sighed happily and danced around the kitchen stirring the pancake batter.

"Heart to heart?" Esme looked over at Rosalie and she stopped twirling.

"I raised that boy to the right way. His mom hasn't taken that active of a role in his life. So you are welcome" Esme winked and giggled and Rosalie started laughing. Mrs. Hale didn't take that active of a role in any of her children's lives. She was an absent parent. Esme had almost raised everyone in the family with the exception of me since I was raised by my mother but Esme was like a second mom to me and I cherished her.

"Well then you have done me a service" Rosalie giggled and went back to making the pancakes while I started to cook the bacon. Esme was getting everything else ready and soon little Alice came down. I put down my flipper and picked her up keeping her on my hip while I went back to cooking bacon. She laid her head on my shoulder and I even let her help me flip the bacon.

"How's my girls" Esme came over to us and kissed her babies forehead then took her from me. I just laughed and Alice began giggling like a mad girl. Her laugh was infectious, even if I was in a bad mood she always got me to smile.

I covered my mouth and grinned while Esme taught Alice how to flip eggs. Rosalie was admiring them from the side. That was one of her goals in life, to become a mother. They were trying to have a baby and had a few false alarms which ended up with her in tears. Emmett tried everything to console her and then the last time she took a pregnancy test was a few months ago and it was negative. She thought something was wrong with her but the doctor told them both they were perfectly healthy. Esme had a little chat with her and told her it could be gods way of saying it wasn't the right time.

Her shoulders slumped and a sad smile was on her face.

"BABY!" Emmet came out of nowhere and scooped her up, pancake batter and all, and kissed her straight on the lips. He always had a way of knowing when to show up.

Soon Carlisle showed up and I took Alice from Esme in time because he pulled her into a kiss so passionate I thought all of our panties were going to fall off. It was a bit awkward so I finished the bacon up and got out of the room with Alice, too many couples for my taste.

"Shrimp"

"Edward!" Alice cried and jumped out of my arms and ran towards her brothers. He hoisted her up like she was nothing, and believe me I got my arm workout from that girl, but a light bag filled with bread. I smiled at them and he came over and sat next to me. He looked deliciously comfy and was underdressed like most of the men in the house at this moment. Soon though I knew they would be naked.

"Brunch should be ready soon as soon as the panties go back up in the other room" and he snorted at that statement. He knew that both couples could be very passionate. They all acted like a bunch of teenagers especially when it came to expressing their physical love for one another.

"Well I think we should have our own brunch, what do you say Alice?" she just looked at him then shook her head no and dashed off towards the kitchen to interrupt her parents make out session. Edward was left with his mouth hanging open.

"She just wanted her mommy" I giggled and leaned back against the couch crossing one leg over the other. He leaned back with me and put his arm on the chair behind me.

"Do you ever think about it?" he nodded towards the kitchen and I knew what he was asking. We had danced around this for all of our lives. I thought about it constantly though, him and me, about us married with children and the business.

"Everyday" I answered truthfully.

"Me too, and frankly I'm scared" my head snapped at this and looked over at him. He wasn't paying attention to me just staring at his hand. Edward Cullen was everything in the book but scared. I had never heard that from him and I doubt I would ever hear it again.

"I know, it's a lot of pressure. You know that you wouldn't have too" I smiled and patted his leg even though it killed me to say it.

"What do you mean?" he sounded confused.

"Marry me, our families would still be strong and you wouldn't have to have goomah and would just be able to you know frolic as you feel like it" I told him and shrugged as I rubbed my left temple. This was turning into an awkward conversation.

"You think that if I married you that I would have other women?" he asked and he looked rather pissed, his voice had gotten louder and his entire body was turned towards me.

"Your father is the only man who doesn't have them, even my dad has them. You think that he is with Renee this long because he wants to be? He fucks other women on the side all the time at the strip joint we own. You have an office there, you think you would know. I already caught him once and my mother knows too she's come to accept it." I told him turning towards him as well.

He looked furious at me and stood up running his hands through his messy hair. His knuckles were right and his face a light pink. I had pissed him off and I had hardly said anything.

"I am a murder, a scoundrel, a criminal, but one thing I am not is a cheater!" he screamed and got up walking up the steps. I was stunned for a moment. I looked over towards the kitchen to see four sets of eyes staring at me. It had seemed I made a big deal out of nothing that wasn't going to happen.

My mother had explained to me long ago what a mob wife does though. She is there to be on the arm of her husband and to host parties and collect information. She's there to look beautiful and say nothing, and that's how my father raised me to be as well. I went to parties and socialized when I needed to but if I didn't have to then I was quiet.

Tears spilled over and I got up quickly walking outside towards my old tire swing they had transferred here. I sat down on the tire swing under my tree and just swung back and forth. Would life ever get easier?


	4. Chapter 3

**Mob Wife**

Chapter Three:_ Infatuation_

I must have stayed out in the yard longer than I thought because when I came back in the house everyone was gathered around the TV watching the news. Edward had Alice in his lap and Rosalie and Emmett were on his left with Carlisle and Esme. I felt terrible, I had accused him of something that didn't matter and wasn't even a factor. I had known him all my life but I only had known one side of him and that was the family side. He treated me like family and had protected me but I had never known who he was when he was dealing with all aspects of his life. I didn't know his relationship side, his business side, and his dark side. Just the good in him but that good didn't reach out everywhere I was sure.

I walked there slowly and sat down next to him and Alice. His arm automatically went around my shoulder and I watched the news with them. They were talking about how and investigation was going to be going on by even the police since there was women and children involved. Ten dead and twenty wounded in that shooting. They also knew that the inner family was where the group was aiming for. They also just confirmed that we were indeed nowhere in the city of Chicago which meant that we would have to leave even soon, though we just got here. We had to show our faces in Chicago and act like nothing had happened. Put up the masks and hold our heads up high. We would probably return for the grand charity event that was going to be in a week. Esme and I were the biggest contributors. My mother used to be then let me take care of all of those things while she worried about the business.

I looked over at Carlisle, who had picked up the remote, and he turned off the TV and stood up moving in front of it to address us all.

"As you all know, an attempt our own lives were made. I feel it is needed to say that we need to be more exclusive with who we talk to or about. The Volturi was going to abduct Isabella here during that attempt James made at getting her secluded. When Edward interfered that was the signal to shoot up the place and as soon as James was out, they did just that. Charlie has gotten every guy who shot at his house and we have them detained. We'll be getting information out of them soon and after that…we will make an example of them" Carlisle paced back and forth and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How boss?" Emmett asked?

"Every single one of them will be killed separately and left as a gift for the Volturi, I will go into details later when small ears aren't in the room" he motioned to little Alice asleep on Edward.

"When are we going back? We have a lot of business to take care of and Charlie can't do it on his own" Edward asked and I looked over at Carlisle once more.

"Well come back a few days before the Charity event, show ourselves and get the newspapers to write about us. Get ourselves back into the media. Then we'll talk to Charity event by storm. This means you all have to be on your best behavior and we'll need something that will snub the Volturi family." He trailed off and looked over at me.

"They wanted you" he spoke seriously "…but since we want to show them we are a united family we will require just an engagement announced between you and my son. You two are nowhere near to be married but we need to get them where it hurts the most and that's where it comes to succession. They wanted Gianna to marry Edward and you to marry James.", He looked between us and I felt my heart speed up.

We had just talk about when we were going to get married and we were both scared to death. I nodded and I felt Edwards hand squeeze my shoulder. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad but I had to talk to him first and tell him I was sorry. I needed us to be more than just okay.

"Public proposal?" Edward asked but before Carlisle could say anything Esme was up and jumping up and down.

"Oh my baby is getting married" she squealed and I thought Carlisle's ears were going to pop.

"Sweetie they aren't getting married yet, it's just a proposal for a while. A long engagement if that's what they want but we weren't planning this till a little further down the road", he told her trying to get her to calm down.

"Oh I know but that means I get another daughter!" she grabbed me and pulled me up into a hug and pulled away for just a split moment "an official new daughter" she winked and pulled me back into a back breaking hug. I could only smile and hug her back. Esme hasn't been able to have children since Alice. Alice was her miracle child. They had been trying after Edward to have one and after they gave up. Alice happened. Esme was always meant to be a mother though.

"Oh Esme, regardless of Edward and I being together, I will always be here and I will always be your daughter", I whispered to her and held her close. She was the woman I wanted to be like with a husband like Carlisle and I think I may just have it.

"However, before any of this happens I think…" Carlisle trailed off.

"We need to talk" Edward finished and stood up placing Alice on the couch and covered her up. It was so paternal that I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Oh, of course" Esme released me from her hug and let Edward and I head to the den downstairs. He grabbed himself a scotch and I only took some water. We both sat across from each other on the large single chairs.

The room was filled with silence that was deafening. We needed to have this talk after our small spat and we had to get this cleared.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I said the things I did. I was wrong and I know it" I spoke softly wanting him to really hear me "I only know of what my Mother told me and your father is the only man I know who does not have one. Your mother and he are truly in love. I was wrong to judge you but…I do not know you outside of us" I motioned to in between us.

He placed his glass down and got up from his chair and paced around the room for a few moments before striding over to me and kneeling down close to the chair. I only held my bottle of water tighter.

"Bella, baby girl, how could I ever do that to you? I would hate myself if I ever hurt you in anyway especially that. I would lose all respect I have for myself and all of my men would lose respect for me too and everyone in my family. Most importantly though I couldn't live with myself knowing I hurt you. You do know me baby girl. I'm only different in business." He was practically pleading with me and I didn't know why. I was the one who should have been understanding and promising him I would be better. I had learned wrong from my parents and he wasn't like my father.

"I know Edward. It's difficult though living one way then being expected to live out the rest of your life another. My mother has taught me every trick in the book to how to avoid ever seeing your husband and his mistress together. I've learned how to make grand dinners and keep up appearances just so you wouldn't get rid of me. I know it isn't possible because of whom you are but it scares me to think that I was taught that and my mother lives in fear of it" I tried to explain and put my water bottle aside and grabbed his hands.

"It seems we have a lot to learn about each other", He leaned up slowly and my eyes automatically shut. I felt his soft lips against my own, so this was what kissing was like, his lips tasted great. His hand came up and cupped my cheek. I smiled against his lips and seconds later kissed him back with as much enthusiasm as I could.

His arms came to wrap around my waist and my arms were around his neck. For a first kiss it was more than I thought it would be. We pulled away for air and I couldn't help but giggle slightly. My first kiss would be with my husband.

"Are you laughing at my kissing" he smiled and started to tickle me and I laughed even harder. I think we were ready to face almost anything. We had the friendship and there was love at least on one side for now. I had never admitted this to anyone other than myself but I was so in love with Edward Cullen.

I couldn't imagine myself with any other man.

"No" I smiled and pecked his lips again "It was my first", I'm sure my face was bright red especially after telling him that.

He didn't seem to get it and he had a look on his face that screamed 'what are you talking about'.

"My first kiss" I whispered again.

"Your first…oh baby girl why didn't you tell me? I would of tried to make it special for you" his hands when into his hair and he looked down at my lap probably mentally beating himself.

"Hey none of that", I grabbed his chin and quickly pulled it up to meet my face. We would be alright and that's all I had to tell myself.

"You made it perfect. It couldn't have been more special than it already was because it was with you. I mean how many women can say their first kiss was their husband" I smiled and kissed both of his eyelids and then his nose and lips once more.

"It should have been different though. When we go back to the city, it's just you and me baby girl. Will you go on a date with me?"

"Of course." I smiled and nuzzled the top of his head while he just held me close. It was a nice feeling to be wanted like this.

**A/N: I know! I haven't updated. I'll be updating now every Friday and that is a promise! I will update you on why I haven't updated in what feels like forever and the reason this is a short chapter. **

**My father just had surgery and got his tumor removed so I've been trying to spend as much time with him as possible. **

**Parents are getting divorced at the moment so it's been hectic in my house**

**Family drama like always **

**I promise though that I will update! I may even do another update before Friday and still update again on Friday just to make up for the time I didn't update. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Mob Wife**

**Chapter Four:** Intentions

It had been a few days since Edward and first kissed me and he had done a lot of making up for lost time. Every morning was a good morning kiss before he got up to get ready and then downstairs at breakfast was constant light pecks on the cheek or neck. Then he would kiss me long and hard before he went into the city to work with Carlisle and Emmett. I had never been happier. He would surprise me constantly when he got home with flowers or something small. He surprised me the first day after kissing me with my sweet Darcy.

No matter how much he tried to deny he liked him he would constantly be caught petting my sweet boy and cuddling him when no one was looking. He was a softy for some things. The only other fight we had was when he bought me a pair of earrings from tiffany's. I didn't want him to lavish me with expensive gifts especially right now. He told me I had to take them and he couldn't return them. He was a valued customer there and he couldn't be seen taking them back. I told him I'd pay him for them but he wouldn't have that either. We finally compromised after running around the house yelling that I would wear them especially heading back to Chicago tomorrow. Though he had to donate what they were worth to a charity of his choosing that went to children. He agreed within seconds and all was well again. Of course the earrings were gorgeous but the price tag was not. I knew it was just change to him but I still didn't approve of such a lavish gift.

I did work unlike most of the children of fathers of billionaires and well multi-billionaires. He wanted me to know a value of a dollar and I knew it now. Of course it was at one of his establishments and I had security with me at all times but I was the one to do all the work and it wasn't a lavished job. I wasn't a secretary or a hostess at first. I started low on the totem pole as a bus girl. I worked my way up to being manager from when I was thirteen to twenty.

Even though it wasn't always sunshine and roses, I loved it. I got to really be with normal people who didn't live how I did and it put a lot of things into perspective like me. Esme had come from a hard working Italian family who owned a small bakery. Though because they were full blooded Italian Esme was allowed to marry Carlisle though I don't think it would have stopped them.

I was on the couch drifting away when I felt it sink behind me since I was facing the back of the couch and little hands played with my hair.

I smiled and peaked over my shoulder to see little Alice playing with my hair. I pulled her to the back of the couch and kissed her all over her face. It was early in the morning as well.

"Alice can we go back to sleep?" I asked softly.

"Yeah but can we make pancakes later" she mumbled and before I could answer she was off to dreamland.

I smiled and just snuggled her and crept off to dreamland myself.

_-Memory/Dream-_

"_Dad, Mister Cullen is here!" I called up the steps to his office. My dad and Mr. Cullen have been friends since I could remember and they always brought their son Edward along. He's older than me but so gorgeous. I have a slight crush on him. _

_He came over and smiled at me. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and pulled me into the other room while his father went upstairs to talk. _

"_Hey Bella" he pulled me into a tight hug. _

"_Hey Edward" _

"_I'm sorry I missed your birthday party but I have this and it's not much but I want you to have it" he smiled and held the small box out to me. Inside was a small gold ring with a diamond. I was in awe of it and because I had always been artsy he knew I couldn't ever wear anything on my hands. Around the ring hung a small gold chain and the whole thing together was beautiful. _

"_May I?" _

"_Of course" I was giddy that he had even thought of my birthday. Dad had told me a few things about how at sixteen I would get responsibilities and I would learn my role in the family. He only mentioned that he had to talk to Carlisle about it. _

_He stepped behind me and I took my long dark hair and held it up with both of my hands since it was so thick. He placed it gently around my neck and it fell lose hanging along my collar bone. I held it up admiring it once more and the little details. _

"_It's engraved as well" I quickly looked at the inside of the ring and it said in Italian 'My special Girl'. I quickly through my arms around him and hugged him tight. A lot of the other family members who weren't close to us thought it was odd him spending so much time with me since he was much older than me. Our parents were okay with our close relationship and they even let me stay with Edward when I needed to get away from everything. I would stay at his apartment and like any gentleman id ever read about he slept on the couch. _

"_Children we need you upstairs" my father called up and I piggy backed on Edwards back all the way up the stairs. He was happy to be playful with me and I couldn't ask for anything more. _

"_Yes daddy?" _

"_Kids we need you to be serious for a moment so Edward drop Bella here and just sit" Carlisle giggled like a school girl seeing his son I guess being controlled by someone so young. My mom and Esme told me once that I had him wrapped around my pretty little pinky. My dad on the other hand wasn't so amused. _

_I sat in Edwards lap in the one chair in front of my dad's desk while they both stood behind it. _

"_You both know that we have a family that is very close knit and we are very demanding in who our allies are?"_

"_Yes dad I'm aware of this" Edward seemed a bit annoyed "We don't have to bring Bella into it" _

"_Son, Bella already knows since she was 14 but she has been good and never said anything. She caught her dad and me talking once. May as well use that one as a spy and a double agent since she could get out of trouble even with us with that damn puppy dog pout" he chuckled and Edward only growled. Even when he was scary like this I still wasn't afraid of him. _

"_Isabella's father and I have made an arrangement to strengthen the bond of our family. I'm sure you won't object too much" Carlisle said with a small smile. _

"_We have come to the decision a marriage is in order-" my father was cut off. _

"_Between us?! She can't be married to me it's too dangerous!" Edward stood up and placed me down on the chair. I quickly stood up and went to stand in between both of them before either of it came to blows. Edward was almost more protective than my own father at times. _

"_Edward stop!" he stopped in his tracks as soon as I had yelled at him. _

"_This was what I was born for right? You told me once before dad I was born to be with him?" I asked turning to look at my father._

"_Well. We did want you of course and were trying for a baby Bella sweetie" my dad's voice was soft "It was more convenient we had you though baby girl then if we had a boy. We wanted a child but knowing that you were a girl it just gave us all bigger plans for you" He finished. _

"_I accept that and if it's something that were supposed to do then I'm okay with it" I put my foot down._

"_Bella you don't get what it means" Edward went to tell me. _

"_Yes I do know what it means. Now if you'll excuse me and my language….get your shit together because you're playing with not just his life but mine as well. I have no problem marrying Edward but if he has a problem marrying me then maybe rethink it. I love you all but I won't be forced to make someone miserable" I left the office in a storm. _

_I could have sworn I heard Carlisle say just like Esme._

_I ran down the steps to my floor where my room was I crashed into the nanny and cried for what felt like hours. I just held onto her tight and she held me back. My eyes hurt and were swollen but the tears didn't stop._

"_Bella"_

"_Bella"_

"Bella!"

I sat up startled and looked around to see my father and Carlisle standing there. I looked quickly for Edward but he wasn't around.

"He's fine. He's with Emmett and the new guy Jasper. Jasper set up a security system at Edward's apartment and they're looking at everything over the computer in the den" My dad said and I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair.

"No one else woke me?" I asked.

"We weren't going to till you made this cry which was well heartbreaking to be honest" Carlisle said leaning down and wiping the tears that had been against my cheeks. I didn't even realize I had been crying in my sleep. I had the strangest dream too.

"What were you dreaming sweetie" My dad pulled me up and they started to walk me towards the den.

"I was just I guess I was dreaming about the day after my sixteenth birthday" I replied calmly.

"Oh you wouldn't come out of your room for almost a week after that outburst" Charlie chuckled and I just smiled. We walked into the den and every head went up. Looked more like a family meeting then just those three. Everyone was there including some of the other higher up men.

"Baby girl, why are you crying?" Edward shot up and cupped my face with both of his hands.

"Weird dream" I replied and pecked his lips. I pulled him back over to where he was sitting in the den and sat on his lap. My father and Carlisle stood in the middle near the fireplace and waited for everyone to quiet down which wasn't long.

"Tomorrow we will be returning to Chicago. Emmet and Rosalie you will be accompany Edward and Isabella on a 'date' of sorts to a small Italian restaurant and then head to a yacht that is supposedly private however of course that is where the proposal shall be. Edward you are obviously free to say whatever it is you want during that time but leave the planning to us. All of the media will be there when they see Isabella say yes. Also you two will need to move in together and always be seen together. We don't want the Volturi to think they can weasel their way in here" Carlisle finished and looked at everyone to see if there were any objections.

"You're not planning it" Edward spoke up from behind me.

"What do you mean we aren't planning it" Charlie stepped forward. He and my father have always bounced heads because Edward wanted to do everything independently without help.

"I'm proposing to your daughter am I not? This will be our marriage and ours alone. You will have no part in this. I will agree to the dinner but that is it. I will propose in my own way. I'm going to be making it special and something no one will see coming" He sat up a bit straighter with me on his lap and challenged my father. I would no doubt cheer for Edward.

"I want Edward to plan it" I spoke up before I even knew what I was doing.

"I want that memory of my husband to be one he thought of. I agree we'll do the dinner and get some publicity from that and come off the plane together maybe have me be seen going into his penthouse but the proposal is personal daddy" I gave him a look that just pleaded with him.

"Princess-"

"Daddy no. All of these women got to get their boyfriends to propose to them and it was special from the heart. They will never forget it. I don't want mine planned with business" I told him firmly "It's not fair that you're making us get engaged so soon and we aren't even actually together so you owe me at least this"

"Sweetie she makes a valid-"

"Shut up woman" my father snapped at my mother.

"She may become his wife soon but you are still mine and I will not have you interrupt again!" my father yelled harshly at my mother. Esme looked horrified and her eyes flashed to mine. Charlie had never done that in front of anyone but me.

"Yes…" my mother trailed off shakily.

"As Godfather I grant it. Edward son you do as you wish. Esme go take Renee upstairs and go out to a spa my love. Take the Royce if you wish. Charlie and I have business to discuss" His tone was firm and demanding except for his term of endearment.

"Then were departing for my room" Edward stood up and wrapped his arm around my waist bringing me up the stairs with him. I looked over my shoulder to see Esme with her arm around my mother right behind us.

That was what I feared my life would be like but now I don't think it will be. I dare say it may be one that I will find to be content and filled with happiness.

I looked up at Edward. His strong jaw was locked and his eyes looking straight ahead. He was determined to get us up to his room to pack and relax especially after what had just happened. He was protective of me that was for sure.

**A/N:**

**I know a lot of people are like oh my god is this one of those stupid filler chapters. No tis not. **

**I really wanted ya'll to have a bit of a sense of their history together and what would be better than the day they were told they were to be married? Also it's right after her 16****th****. Yes I know Charlie is a jerk v.v and I do have my reasons. **

**Also someone asked what Bella and Edwards's ages are. **

**Edward is 28 **

**Bella is 21**

**Chapter one states that Isabella is 21 and Edward is 7 years older than her **

**When she was 16**

**He was 23**


	6. Chapter 5

**Mob Wife**

**Chapter Five: **Miss Independent

Edward and I had stayed up in his room and packed while my mother and Esme got on and went to the spa. It was nice to see Esme take good care of her. In a few hours we would be landing in Chicago and we all had to be on our best behavior. I was still in my pajamas cuddled up against Edward on our small plane. Emmett and Rosalie were playing cards and they were teaching Alice. Esme was getting herself ready slowly while talking to Carlisle.

My father left early and ahead of us along with my mother Renee on an earlier flight so they could meet us at the airport. Paparazzi would be there along with our security team and others. I smiled and looked up at Edward. He was sound asleep in his seat with his hat down over his eyes. He had been over working himself lately to make sure everything was secure for us to move into his home.

I was moving in tomorrow 'officially' and then the next day was the large charity event where everyone who was anyone in Chicago attended and brought their checkbooks. It was also the birthday of a very beloved chief of police who really hated my family especially Edward. He did adore the women of the family though so Rosalie and I were supposed to sing him happy birthday.

We were peace keepers between the police and public and our husbands. We made each happy and they lived another day. I smiled to myself and looked over to see Esme and Carlisle whispering to each other and looking over at Rosalie and Emmett. Her eyes flashed to me and she had a mischievous grin on her face.

I slowly pealed myself from Edward and made my way across the plane towards Esme and her vanity. I needed to start to get ready soon.

"I knew you would come over here. Carlisle thought I should offer a few words of advice since you and Edward will be seen together officially as 'together'" she used her fingers to make air quotes. She turned me to face her and started to put concealer on my face.

"What do you mean?" I was genuinely curious.

"Well Carlisle and I have the upmost respect for one another but there are still certain things that happen that only those in our circle will catch. How would it look if I walked in front of Carlisle leading him or if I argued with him in public? Men would think he was easily ruled by a woman. I'm not saying don't do it behind closed doors because believe me these men need a good thrashing once in a while." She smiled and started to apply a foundation while I pulled my hair back into a pony tail.

"So there are little things for the media I have to do?"

"Pretty much. Today when you get off the plane with Edward he'll go first turn around and take your hand. He will lead you down the steps and when you walk with him. You will hold his arm and walk next to him or slightly behind him but never in front of him leading. Also your head must be held high the whole entire time almost with arrogance. When you talk you need to whisper things in each other's ears. Makes it look more intimate" she started working on my eye makeup and I shut my eyes trying to imagine doing this.

"Anything else?"

"Don't answer any of the press even if they talk to you. Unless Edward gives you a nod you don't speak and I suspect that Gianna and James will be somewhere in the vicinity. You don't even look near them or acknowledge them unless Edward directs you too. This is how Carlisle and I am and it's not because he is superior to me because if I don't want to talk or anything you just give them a slight pinch on the inside of their arm. If you want to go somewhere you just giggle and whisper where you want to go. If they're talking to someone and they need to leave or you do just pout and get a tad whiney. The other husbands find it hilarious" She smiled.

"So we're a silent team per say?" I giggled and she nodded and started to work on my eyebrows.

"I taught this to Rosalie the first time she went on a date with Emmett. All Cullen women do it just like we all have one of these" she held up her delicate wrist and on it was a silver chain with a C on it.

"Is that for Cullen?"

"Yes, and all of us have them including Alice. Only women of course and Edward will be giving yours today so wear it on the wrist that holds onto his arm that way everyone will see it including that little bitch Gianna" she crinkled up her nose. Esme always hated any other girl that tried to get into her sons pants but me apparently. She really didn't like Gianna though especially how she treated Alice and the rest of the family.

"Also you'll be in a tight black dress so you get into the limo first and Edward will follow. Carlisle and I will be right in front of you so just look to me if you can't remember everything or need some quick help and I'll make Carlisle come over." Esme said and used a light pink to do my lips. I smacked them together really quick.

"I think I have everything. Is just about executing it now" I pulled my hair out and started to curl it myself while Esme brought Rosalie over to do her makeup.

"Nervous Bella?"

"Never Rosie Posy, why are you?" I asked her.

"No I have nothing to be nervous about. You get to take the brute strength of the news reporters today" she smirked slightly and I rolled my eyes at her. Rosalie was always in the news but just for her fashion sense. It was never anything bad. She and Esme frequently were on peoples magazine fashion do's.

I on the other hand tried to stay away as much as possible from that stuff. I wasn't too big on getting into magazines. I would have to get used to it though.

I fluffed up my hair and clipped some back. I smiled when I felt two soft lips on my cheek and two arms around my waist. I put my arms over his and savored the moment.

"You look absolutely stunning baby girl" he whispered.

"Well I figured I would have to do something to keep up with your good looks. I can't have my man without a pretty little thang" I joked and gave him a wink and grabbed my silver choker necklace and he snapped it for me.

"You could be in sweats and a tee shirt and still be the most gorgeous creature on the planet love. However just to show them that you are mine…" he trailed off and took my wrist in his hands. He wrapped a beautiful silver bracelet. Attached to it were a crystal heart and a C. It was different then Rosalie's and Esme's.

"It's beautiful" I leaned up and kisses him which he welcomed. His hands cupped my cheeks and he dragged his tongue along my lip. I pulled away when I heard a cough and saw Carlisle giving his the eye.

"Still your hormones for another half hour then you two can get off the plane and give the paparazzi a show" he lifted up his scotch and took a sip. Carlisle was the only man I knew who could drink scotch early and still have all of his composure together.

"I'm stealing Bella dear so I can get her into her dress" Esme said and pulled me into the bedroom of the back of the plane with Rosalie.

"You need something tight fitting at the bust and it ball gowns out but it's short and fun. I have just the thing." She pulled out a little black dress that was tight fitted like a corset and then it bubbled out like a ball gown except it came to my knees instead of the floor. She handed me a pair of nude pumps and apparently I was good to go. I already had my sunglasses which I was instructed to wear. I changed in the bathroom while Rosalie picked out her outfit. She then took the bathroom and then Esme. They looked gorgeous.

"Between us, if I was into chicks I would be tapping that" she pointed to my ass and I blushed furiously.

"You do have a really perky ass love. Do you work out?" Esme pointed out turning me around.

"I eat a lot of greens" I stuck my tongue out at them and quickly ran out towards the front of the plane. We were about to be landing.

"Alice Hun you have to go back there so your mom can get you ready" Alice zipped off without being told twice and Rosalie joined me sitting down while the plan was starting to land. The men were around the small dinner table discussing something.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked me.

"No but I'll sure as hell fake it" I told her honestly and she threw her head back laughing.

"That's the Isabella I know"

The pilot told us that we could move around the plane once more and it was almost time to get off.

"Esme" Carlisle called and Esme and Alice emerged from the bedroom and Alice just looked like a little princess. Her dress was similar to mine except in pink with some gemstones.

"Bella we match" she smiled up at me.

"Why yes we do sweets" I tapped her nose gently.

"Mommy said she knew I would want to match you" she whispered to me and I giggled and leaned down kissing her forehead. I loved that kid.

Carlisle was the first to get out of the plane. He walked down first without Esme's hand since Esme would be bringing out their daughter. Edward then gave me a quick kiss before putting on his sunglasses. He was in a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and it was unbuttoned. He walked out and held his hand out for me. I took his hand and he led me down the steps of the plane. I smiled and kept my head held high. I saw Carlisle had Alice on his hip and Esme had her arm wrapped around his bicep.

I couldn't do anything before Edward stopped and wrapped one arm around my waist and dipped me in front of the paparazzi and kissed me on the mouth. I guess now was as good a time as any. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me up and I giggled and he just gave me one of those grins. Everything was right with us. I wrapped my arm around his bicep showing off my wrist. I saw a lot of the paparazzi being held off by the security but it would just get worse when we got to his apartment.

We walked into the airport and checked everything in and got all of our passports and everything back. All of us headed out into the streets of Chicago and they swarmed us.

"Miss you are Isabella Swan?"

"Are you and Cullen Dating?"

"What does his mean for the Swan and Cullen Family?"

"Are their wedding bells in the air?"

"Are you pregnant?!"

I never looked at any of them once while Carlisle and Esme got in the limo and we were going to be next.

"I will release one statement to the press. Isabella Swan and I am an exclusive long term item" Edward told them and they had gotten enough from that statement then they would have from anything else. I smiled blew them all a kiss and got into the car. Edward was right behind me and Esme gave me a little wink. The driver quickly closed the door and I just crossed my legs and took Edwards hand into my lap.

"The kiss was a nice touch dear" Esme finally said it and I laughed.

"Please. I am America's sweetheart after all despite who my father is" I snorted slightly and Esme just thought it was amusing.

"You two are trouble in the making I can just feel it" Carlisle said eyeing us both.

"We're pretty trouble" I told him smiling.

"Let's just get through the next few days baby girl without any too big of an incident. We want the Volturi to see our presence is strong in Chicago not that we're going to go wild" Edward pleaded. I wasn't going to do anything big.

"Sweetie we are the gate keepers of the media. Esme and I know how to keep ourselves looking amazing in the public eye and just who to feed the right tips too" I gave him a reassuring smile and pecked his lips "no don't pout even though you look so damn cute" I kisses his nose.

Paparazzi were all around us and I saw a few cars even following us. We were headed towards Edwards's apartment which was close to Carlisle and Esme's home. I put my sunglasses back on and the driver opened up the door and let Edward out. He held his hand out to me and I gave Esme one more look and blew Carlisle a kiss before stepping out of the limo. I took Edwards bicep in my arm and looked around at everyone who had surrounded our building.

Oh Chicago we were back in business.

**What do you think so far? Feedback. Likes? Dislikes? **

**At the end of doing all of this I plan to do small comic strips to keep myself interested and thinking of new ideas for this. Every ten chapters = one comic strip. I may even draw some portraits of them for just the sake of keeping myself active in this story all the time in any way possible. **


	7. Chapter 6

Mob Wife

**Chapter Six: **Apartments and Lemon Zest

The media was around us buzzing with excitement as soon as Edward and I were out of the limo together. Some of our guys had surrounded us keeping them away. You would think they would have nothing better to do. Normally it wasn't like this but because of the shoot up it was going to last a few months. They would get bored and tired of us and go on to the new dilemma like one of the other kardashians getting married. I was completely fine with that, after all we would probably be invited and I did love a good wedding.

"Mr. Cullen can you release anything else? Will you two be living together?" one of the reporters shouted and Edward stopped. He really didn't like when people tried to invade the family's privacy. The one statement was shocking but if he released another I would fall over and have a heart attack. He thought paparazzi were scum of the earth. I couldn't disagree since it wasn't fun having my life splashed across the news.

"We would appreciate if you would respect our privacy" He said in a firm voice and I just smiled and looked up at him. He continued on and I held onto his bicep following him into the apartment complex. My shoes tapped across the marble lobby and his key was out of his suit pants before I could even think of where to go. I hadn't been to his place in a very long time. I only remembered him being in the penthouse.

I stayed in step with him until we got the elevator, which was only his since he was in the penthouse, we stepped in and when the doors closed I felt a bit of calm sweep over me.

"Well that was something" I laughed and leaned back against the elevator.

"You could say that again" He leaned back with me and I couldn't help but laugh at the situation we were in. If someone had told me 5 years ago I would be with Edward in an elevator right after the paparazzi swarmed us because we were a couple I would of told you to go to hell.

"You think they'll leave us alone?"

"Oh no, the Volturi will be out for blood though. I'm going to have to keep you far away from James" A scowl was on his pretty face.

"As long as you stay away from Gianna" I shot him a look and pecked his lips. It was nice not to have to worry about the world once we were inside these four walls. The elevator brought us up to his penthouse and we walked out into the living room. He had a gorgeous apartment but it wasn't very homey. There were no pictures of his family or anything else. It was just a place to live and he even once said it wasn't home just a place where he could keep this things.

"Why would I ever want her" he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. I blushed and just ducked my head.

"I don't know" I whispered softly.

"Never doubt us baby girl" he kissed the top of my head and released me. He walked over towards the balcony and motioned for me to follow him.

"There are probably paparazzi down there. We could give them a little show" he grinned and I knew exactly what he was thinking. I grabbed his hand and we went outside onto the balcony which was low. He sat down on the chair that was out there and pulled me onto him to straddle his lap. His lips were on mine in an instant and his hands moved all over my back and thighs but never went over my ass.

His hands were everywhere.

_His lips taste so amazing and they're so soft. I wonder what it would feel like if he went down…there. _I turned bright red and I'm sure he noticed when he attacked my neck with kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck and made noises that I didn't even know I could make and this was just a small make out session.

"When are we going to dinner" I was able to ask.

"At six so we have three hours to kill until then" he grinned and his face was nuzzling my neck and chest.

"Well two actually because I do need to get ready" I teased him and ran my fingers through his hair. He just groaned.

"You don't' need an hour your perfect" he kisses my collarbone.

"Um. Have you seen the press we are going to get? I need a little bit of coverage Edward or I will never want to go out in public again." I told him and he just nodded against me.

"We'll have fun tonight. We're going to just a small lounge so they'll be dinner and dancing" He smiled "I thought it would be a great place to start off us" I squealed like a child. I loved when Edward danced; he was so graceful and elegant. I personally didn't like it but I always just stood on his feet while we danced at all of the family events. I can guarantee even at our wedding that's what I'll be doing. I didn't have one dance bone in my body.

"It sounds perfect Edward. However I think we should go watch the news and see what's up" I pulled his hand against my side and stood up. He got up with me and I pulled him back into the room closing the curtains. I jumped on the couch and patted the seat next to me. He dropped down on the couch and I snuggled into his side.

We watched the news for a bit until our names popped out and Edward turned up the volume.

"_Breaking News. It looks like one of the richest most eligible bachelors of Chicago is taken folks! Young Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen have appeared together and are now living together. It seems their relationship has been like this for a long time but kept out of the media. Unknown sources claim that Isabella and Edward have been with each other now for three years."_

"_Isabella is all about Edward; it's all she talks about. I remember just talking to her once only for a few minutes and they are just inseparable" _

"_Edward is no better than her. She's his all, he even has an office at a strip club and the girls can't even entice him to look their way. He has horse blinders on" _

"Wow I wonder who got these 'witness's' to talk about us?" I wondered.

"I have no clue but probably some random person off the street." He sighed. He liked that we were showing our power but didn't like people talking about the persona life. Business he had no problem but when it came to family he was super protective.

"Oh so you are enticed by those strippers" I teased him.

"Do I even have to say no? But no they do nothing for me" he leaned over and kisses my lips. He pulled my legs over his and I was against the arm rest of the couch.

I was so excited that we were actually going to be getting engaged tonight. I really admired and loved him but never thought he could even feel slightly the same way about me. I was in my own little world of bliss and I was living it up.

I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. We had kissed a few times before quick small things but this was turning into a heavier make out session. My hands had made a home in his hair tugging softly while his went down to my hips and slightly rubbing up against me. I moaned into his mouth and he groaned when his cellphone went off. He held up a finger to me and quickly turned it on and was speaking in Italian.

I didn't catch most of the conversation but it was probably with Carlisle. I lay down against the arm rest of the couch. Tonight was going to be magical.

**A/N:** Kenzie is sorry readers. I know I've been neglecting to update and I started some new stories. I pinky promise though if I can get one reader to be a beta of sorts I can update much more. I just need someone to be a pre-reader for me and keep me going.


End file.
